narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Path of Remembrance: The Untold Story of Ikusa
Path of Remembrance is the untold story of Rikodou Sennin's younger brother Ikusa. Of how the Sage of Six Paths expectations were not only left to his children (Uchiha Clan Ancestor and Senju clan ancestor), but of how he wanted his brother also to become the legacy of bringing peace into the haunted world. Chapter One Ikusa's Training Start's A man with a light colored hair and a staff in hand walked into a bedroom. "Get up Ikusa, you have a lot to learn rather than your taijutsu today. As we know i'm close to the breaking dawn and i'll need to leave peace in the hands of another besides my children." Ikusa flipped over in bed and looked at the man, "Rikudou, i'll be there in a minute let me get ready." Ikusa stated jumping out of bed. "Very well then i'll see you to it." Rikudou stated. Ikusa threw on his pants and shoes followed by his undershirt and chest plate. He then ran into his bathroom to get clean hygienically. He grabbed a comb and went through his hair made two particular parts of his hair stand up in resemblance to his brother. Just as Ikusa was about to do something he did everyday he was interrupted by Rikudou. "Ikusa even if you are MY little brother I will cut you no slack and I will not wait on a 17 year old to take his time to groom this is not a date so hurry up you have t minus 3 seconds!" He yelled at Ikusa from outside. Ikusa just gave a simple hmph as he then disappeared and then was instantly in front of Rikudou, and he responded, "That's more like it Ikusa, but todays training won't take place here." He stomped his staff on the ground a little piece of land they stood on began to rise and quickly after wood began to form into trees making it seem as if it was a area where no one had ever lived. "Why are we in an area filled with emptiness?" Ikusa asked. "Since you ask I will tell you, we are here to use our full potential and not hold back. Now Ikusa you can show me that you've gained control of the unique Kekkei Genkai." He replied, Ikusa looked at him dumb founded, "Easy for me to say you would destroy the world with all your strength!" He explained. "Shall we begin?" Rikudou asks Ikasu, he replies. "There's no way you expect me to win, when you have those ripples covering your eyeballs." Ikasu states in a disrespectful manner. "They are called Rinnegan! Even your own friend doesn't disrespect me like this Ikasu, this is my last time asking are you ready?" Ikasu looks at Rikudou because he now sees he isn't joking and states, "Ok i'm ready." "Very well then Rikudou says as a cascade of water was made and now about to fall directly on top of Ikasu. "Rikudou are you seriously sure that this jutsu will hit me." "Little brother what you wish to fail is that I have another trick." Rikudou points down to Ikusa's feet. They are now wrapped by wood, not allowing him to run. The water was now about 30 feet from colliding into him, and pretty much going to destroy every bone. "Rikudou this is not fair are you serious about this!?" Ikusa screamed as if he were begging for mercy. "Ikusa you know what to do how did you get in front of me?" He asked, and the a light bulb turned on in Ikusa's head. When he then disappeared. "Good job!" Rikudou complimented.